


Little Talks

by Radioactivehelena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivehelena/pseuds/Radioactivehelena
Summary: “I owe you an apology too,” Patton started, tangling his fingers in the blanket. “You‘ve clearly been hurting and I’ve been neglecting your feelings. I should have seen it sooner Logan.” Patton wouldn’t look up—couldn’t look up to see the disappointment and shame on Logan’s face, so instead he kept his head down. “I know I’ve been saying this too much lately but I’m sorry. You deserve to be heard and listened to. You deserve to feel wanted.”Taking place directly after Putting Others First, Patton explores his feelings with the side he least expects to understand-Logan.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda wrote its self I'm not gonna lie. It's 1.8k words long. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Feeling like a failure, self-esteem issues, feeling unwanted, fight mention and Logan thinks he doesn't have feelings but what else is new. It's mostly very soft though.

Patton had made a cup of hot cocoa and put it in Roman's favorite mug before heading to the creative sides room. But, Roman's door had been locked and he wouldn’t answer Patton’s calls so after several minutes Patton walked away, the cup of hot chocolate having cooled in his hands. 

Now the morale side was sitting in the common areas of the mindscape, the lonely mug still clutched in his hands. It was late, probably April fourteenth now that Patton thought about it, but he couldn’t force himself to go to bed—to go to his room. He felt so  _ tired _ , but his feet wouldn’t carry him back upstairs and Patton found himself staring into space instead, his legs tucked under him on the couch. 

All Patton had wanted to do was help Thomas, but in the long run, he’d ended up hurting him. He was supposed to be morality, but he couldn’t even see that he himself was bad. When trying to decipher between right and wrong, it looked as if Patton was wrong. He’d failed Janus. He’d failed Roman. Virgil was becoming increasingly mad at him and Logan felt unneeded. But most importantly, when Thomas needed him, Patton couldn’t be there. 

Patton hadn’t realized someone else had come into the room until Logan was standing in front of him, a deep frown etched into the logical side's face. 

“Patton?” 

Sitting up and forcing a smile, Patton mustered up as much enthusiasm as he could. “Hey, Logan,” 

“Are you feeling alright?” 

“Oh, right as rain,” Patton muttered, “What are you doing awake though kiddo? It’s almost morning.” 

“It is morning,” Logan replied easily. “Around two am. I could not sleep.” 

Patton frowned. “Want me to make you some warm milk?” He asked, starting to push himself off the couch, desperate to be useful. With a shake of his head, Logan said next to Patton instead, pulling a blanket from the other side of the couch with him. 

“That is alright.” 

They sat in silence for a minute, as Logan adjusted the blanket around both of them. Then, as if not to spook him, Logan took the mug from Patton’s hands and set it on the floor. Shocked, Patton looked up at the taller sides, his fingers uselessly floating in the air in front of him. 

“Logan-”

“Patton-” they started at the same time. “You first,” Logan nodded and Patton swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“I owe you an apology too,” Patton started, tangling his fingers in the blanket. “You‘ve clearly been hurting and I’ve been neglecting your feelings. I should have seen it sooner Logan.” Patton wouldn’t look up— _ couldn’t _ look up to see the disappointment and shame on Logan’s face, so instead he kept his head down. “I know I’ve been saying this too much lately but I’m sorry. You deserve to be heard and listened to. You deserve to feel wanted.” 

Logan pursed his lips together, shaking his head.

“You do not have to patronize me, Patton-”

“You mean Pattronize you?”

“You have already made that joke.”

Patton snorted pathetically. “I know.” 

“I do not have feelings,” Logan started causing Patton’s head to snap up. 

“Logan-”

“I can not feel wanted or unwanted, I can not feel listened to or ignored. I know that Thomas needs me and that is enough.” Patton moved closer to Logan, allowing their shoulders to touch.  _ I’m here _ . 

“You, however,  _ do _ have feelings, and I think it would be beneficial to talk through them. You have a habit of repressing how you feel, and I would like to help you work through this recent dilemma. Emotions are not...my area of expertise but I would like to help.” Patton didn’t realize his eyes were watering until tears spilled down his cheeks. Logan looked shocked, momentarily losing his calm composure. “If you would let me, Patton. Please” 

“I failed them,” Patton croaked, his lower lip wavering. He went to say more, but his mouth opened and closed uselessly as he fought back sobs. _ I failed you. _

“There is nothing wrong with failing.” The morale side just shook his head, hunching in on himself. 

Logan turned to face Patton, pulling his own legs up on the couch cushions. Slowly, unsure of his own actions, Logan took Patton’s hands in both of his. Patton’s eyes widened in surprise but he didn’t pull away and Logan took that as a good sign. “Failure is how we learn. It is what makes us a better person. Through failure, we can see how we have messed up and improve in the future.” 

“But what if I can’t improve?” Patton asked desperately. His pale blue eyes were frantic, his mouth twisted into a frown and his eyebrows pinched together. 

“You have made a significant effort to better yourself, and thus I have no doubt you will be able to continue to do so.”

“But what if it’s not enough?” 

Logan’s heart gave a painful lurch at the miserable look on his friend's face and he swallowed thickly. “There is no use getting caught up in what-ifs, Patton. You are enough.”

Patton didn’t believe it but he was too tired to argue. Instead, he squeezed Logan’s hands and let his eyes slip shut, basking in the brief moment of silence. Patton found his body falling forward on his own accord. His head found its way into Logan’s chest, and he sighed peacefully. Logan’s Voltron pajama shirt was soft and warm. Despite not always being fond of touch, Logan couldn’t bring himself to mind having Patton snuggled up close to him. It felt nice. 

“Do you think Roman’s okay?” Patton finally whispered. Logan pursed his lips in thought, gently untangling his hands from Patton’s to rest them on the moral sides back.

“Okay is a relative term. However, I do think he will mentally pull through. He has before, there is no reason he will not this time.” 

“I’m just worried about him...about all of you.” 

Logan looked down at the side in his arms and gave Patton a gentle squeeze. “Of course you are. It is in your nature. Perhaps you should be more worried about yourself for once. Did you not just learn it is alright to be selfish? To partake in self-care?” 

Patton lifted his head, giving Logan as stern of a look as he could muster. “So should you Lo. You’re always looking out for us, for Thomas. And even if you feel unlisted to, you never stop being there.” 

Logan blinked, unsure of how to respond to such a statement. So he didn’t, swallowing thickly to hide the lump lodged in his throat. Patton set his head back down with a sigh, and Logan’s hands found their way into Patton’s soft fluffy curls on their own accord. 

“Do you think Virgil hates me?” Patton suddenly asked, startling Logan somewhat. The moral side's face went slack with shame as he realized his own sleepiness had made him slip up. “I mean, sorry kiddo that’s a weird question, never mind silly old me!” Patton laughed. 

“Your question is not silly,” Logan responded automatically. “It...emotions are difficult for me to understand. However, such a strong emotion, like hate, does not seem like something Virgil is capable of. At least not with you.” 

“But I’ve messed up so many times…”

“And so has Virgil. And so has Roman. They are learning.”  _ I am learning. We are learning. _

“So…” Patton started. “Why do you think he’s so  _ mad _ at me?” 

“Anxiety is a fickle thing,” Logan soothed. “Just give him time.” 

Patton hummed in understanding, but Logan could tell he still wasn’t comforted. “It is…not uncommon for a parent and child to disagree but beneath it all there is always unwavering love.” 

Patton smiled softly. “Thanks, Lo. You’re so smart.” 

Logan couldn’t help but preen under the praise and bit his lip to fight off the grin tugging at his mouth. 

“I really did by the way,” Patton muttered

“Hmmh?”

“Care about where you went. When Janus took your place. I was worried about you. And I’m glad you’re not hurt.” 

Logan’s face immediately flamed red but he didn’t pull away. “I am glad you are not hurt too.” 

“Well,” Patton snorted. “Not physically at least. Seriously though Logan, I’m here for you. What else are best friends for?” Patton’s voice was muffled by Logan’s shirt, but the logical side could still hear the raw sincerity behind Patton’s word. Logan nodded, even though he knew that Patton could not see him. He had been doing a lot of things like that lately—illogical irrational things. 

“Thank you, Patton.”

“Of course Lo,” Patton yawned, nuzzling into Logan’s chest even more. 

“Perhaps you should go to your room,” Logan smiled softly, simply because he knew no one else could see him. “A healthy sleeping schedule is vital to a good immune system and positive mental health.” 

“Don’ wanna,” Patton muttered, yawning again. 

Logan sighed “I suppose we could sleep here, although the couch may cause physical discomfort in the morning.”

“We?” Patton teased, daring to open one eye. Logan pursed his lips, situating the both of them so they were more comfortable. 

“Yes, seeing as you are comfortable and would rather not go to your room, I will be staying here. To make sure you fall asleep of course!” 

Patton smirked, looking up to smile tiredly at his friend. “How selfless kiddo. You’re allowed to leave if you want to though.” Logan swallowed thickly, adjusting his glasses. 

“I also...would like to stay here. With you. I find it rather nice to sit and talk.” 

“Oh,” Patton startled, setting his head back down with a yawn. “Yeah, of course, kiddo.” 

Logan hummed in acknowledgment, running his hands up and down Patton’s back soothingly. “I...I know you told me not to worry about Roman but, I feel like I betrayed him.” Patton whispered. Logan blinked, feeling Patton’s arms tighten around him. “I just love you all so much it  _ hurts _ . And the idea of hurting him, of anyone of you…” Patton felt his breath hitch again and he clamped his mouth shut before he could do something stupid like cry again. 

“If Roman is hurt there is nothing we can do now,” Logan started, hushing Patton when he whimpered. “You can not help him like this. But in the morning, once you have both been able to calm down, then you two can talk.” 

“He really is my hero,” Patton yawned. 

“He is...something.” Logan agreed. Patton perked his head up, smiling tiredly. 

“You love him, Lo. Admit it.”

“You are tired Patton, and need sleep,” Logan responded, shying away from the moral side's gaze. “It has gotten late.” 

Patton put his head back down, still grinning softly. He nuzzled into Logan’s chest and yawned. Logan ran his fingers through Patton’s soft curls until he felt the morale side go limp in his arm. “Goodnight,” Logan whispered as he too drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
